The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Pink Poodle’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar was found as a seedling out of a sowing of Echinacea purpurea ‘Doubledecker’ (unpatented).
Compared to Echinacea ‘Doubledecker’ the new variety has many more disc florets that have been converted to ray florets.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. large, double, bright pink inflorescences        2. well-branched flower stalks        3. strong flowering stems        4. excellent vigor        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.